helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu"
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan 14th Major Single (2013) |Cover2 = }} Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" (ええか！？/「良い奴」; Got It!? / "A Good Guy"), official English title being Do You Get It? / "Nice Guy", is S/mileage's 15th major single. It was released on December 18, 2013 in 5 editions: 1 regular edition and 4 limited editions. The first press for all editions comes with a poster. A special box set was also released, including all versions of the single and a chance to attend a drawing event and a photo event with the group. The Event Vs for both titled tracks will be released on January 11, 2014 and it will only be sold at the 1/11 and 2/02 release events."スマイレージ イベントV「ええか！？」･イベントV「「良い奴」」販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01-09. Both Event Vs features individual solo shots of the music video for each member. It ranked #3 in the weekly Oricon charts and it has a total of 36,073 reported copies (still charting). Tracklist CD #Ee ka!? #「Ii Yatsu」 #Ee ka!? (Instrumental) #「Ii Yatsu」(Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ee ka!? (Music Video) #「Ii Yatsu」 (Close-Up Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Making Film) Limited Edition B DVD #"Ii Yatsu" (Music Video) #"Ee ka!?" (Close-Up Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Making Film) Limited Edition C DVD #Ee ka!? (Dance Shot Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Dance Shot Ver. After Shooting Commentary) #"Ii Yatsu" (Dance Shot Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Dance Shot Ver. After Shooting Commentary) Event V "Ee ka!?" #Ee ka!? (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Ee ka!? (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Event V '"Ii Yatsu"' #"Ii Yatsu" (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #"Ii Yatsu" (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Concert Performances ;Ee ka!? *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ ;"Ii Yatsu" *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Promotions Mini Lives= *November 9, 2013 (Sendai, Japan)"スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（11/9 イオンタウン仙台泉大沢）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 10, 2013 (Aichi, Japan)"スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（11/10 名古屋近鉄パッセ）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 12, 2013 (Saitama, Japan)"11月12日(火)　HEAVEN’S ROCK さいたま新都心 VJ-3 (埼玉県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 14, 2013 (Ibaraki, Japan)"11月14日（木）水戸ライトハウス(茨城県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 21, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan)"11月21日（木）Club Lizard YOKOHAMA (神奈川県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *November 26, 2013 (Chiba, Japan)"11月26日（火）柏PALOOZA (千葉県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 3, 2013 (Tochigi, Japan)"12月3日（火）HEAVEN’S ROCK Utsunomiya VJ-2（栃木県）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 10, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan)"12月10日（火）原宿アストロホール（東京都）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 12, 2013 (Gunma, Japan)"12月12日（木）高崎club FLEEZ(群馬県)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *December 18, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan)"スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』　発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（12/18 MEGA　WEB）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.12.12. *December 19, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan) Cancelled"【更新】スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』　発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（12/19 トレッサ横浜）のお知らせ" in Japanese. Hello! Project. *December 21, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) "スマイレージ「ええか！？／「良い奴」」発売記念ミニライブ＆握手会（12/21 ヴィーナスフォート）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. Archived 2013-12-20. *December 22, 2013 (Osaka, Japan) "スマイレージ『ええか！？/「良い奴」』発売記念 ミニライブ＆握手会（12/22 アニメイト大阪日本橋）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. Archived 2013-12-20. *January 11, 2014 (Aichi, Japan)"12/18発売　スマイレージ15thシングル『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念イベント会場決定のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. Archived 2013-12-03. *February 2, 2014 (Kanagawa, Japan) |-|Handshake Events= *November 9, 2013 (Sendai, Japan) *November 10, 2013 (Aichi, Japan) *November 12, 2013 (Saitama, Japan) *November 14, 2013 (Ibaraki, Japan) *November 21, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan) *November 26, 2013 (Chiba, Japan) *December 3, 2013 (Tochigi, Japan) *December 10, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 18, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 12, 2013 (Gunma, Japan) *December 19, 2013 (Kanagawa, Japan) Cancelled *December 21, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 22, 2013 (Osaka, Japan) *January 13, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) "スマイレージ『ええか！？／「良い奴」』発売記念個別握手会（１月13日 日本青年館中ホール、2月8日ATC特設会場、2月9日セントレアホール）開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. *February 8, 2014 (Osaka, Japan) Single Information All Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku"ええか！？／「良い奴」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official web site. ;Ee ka!? *Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi **Sub Vocals: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **Minor Vocals: Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina ;"Ii Yatsu" *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **Sub Vocals: Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi **Minor Vocals: Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina Trivia *It was announced at a S/mileage talk show on September 29, 2013. Both Wada Ayaka and Takeuchi Akari confirmed it in their blogs later that day."大阪" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Ameba Blog. 2013.09.29."スマイレージ大好きっ！！竹内朱莉" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2nd Generation Official Blog. 2013.09.29/ *This is S/mileage's second double A-side, as well as their second double A-side in a row. *"Ee ka!?" is S/mileage's first single to have a rap in it. *In the MV of "Ii Yatsu" the wrappers gifts are the same as their official member colors. *On the regular edition the pairings are matched as 1st gen, 2nd gen who came from Hello!Pro Kenshuusei, and the two 2nd gen who were new to the company. Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 36,073* Billboard Japan Chart Positions Additional Videos スマイレージ 『ええか！？』 (S mileage Do you get it? ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Ee Ka!? (Dance Shot Ver.) スマイレージ 『「良い奴」』(S mileage Nice Guy ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|"Ii Yatsu" (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Ee ka!?, "Ii Yatsu" Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:S/mileage Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2013 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2014 Event Vs Category:Event V